


Незабываемый отпуск

by LucifaaIsCuteFightMe



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, Roommates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifaaIsCuteFightMe/pseuds/LucifaaIsCuteFightMe
Summary: Тёплый глинтвейн, новогодние салюты и…«– …любимый друг?» – смеётся, хотя на самом деле не издаёт ни звука.Ему тяжело охарактеризовать их отношения хоть каким-то образом. Только у Сатаны нашлось подходящее определение, которое, тем не менее, звучало невероятно глупо.
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Незабываемый отпуск

**Author's Note:**

> Дописала фик 31-го числа, но выкладываю только сейчас.  
> Запоздало поздравляю с Новым годом. И желаю приятного прочтения.  
> Спасибо ABnne за бету!

Зимние праздники – прекрасная пора для отдыха и работы. В этом году их банда наконец смогла позволить себе отпуск вне стен родного городка, на который откладывала средства, наверно, практически с самого первого успешного выступления. Всего на десять дней, но со всеми возможными удобствами – такими были их стремления. И заселившись в хороший отель, они не раз поняли, что не зря надрывали спины, когда в очередной общепризнанный нерабочий день выходили на сцену. Все конфликты, которые накопились по этой причине за то время, сейчас были забыты и казались такими незначительными и глупыми. 

Первые ознакомительные дни, что были наполнены спешкой – всё посмотреть, всё потрогать и всё попробовать – сменились более спокойными. И каждый с картой в кармане мог заниматься, чем хочет. Всем на руки предусмотрительно было выдано определённое количество налички, чтобы кто-нибудь не смог устроить остальным «приятный сюрприз», который уничтожит любое возможное веселье на корню. 

К несчастью, не все обладают бережливой чертой в отношении денег и тяжело распределяют расходы, в особенности, когда им говорят «повеселиться», что приводит к импульсивным бессмысленным тратам. Поэтому Белиал по-своему «застрял» с Люцифа, который оказался достаточно снисходительным, чтобы не выставлять прокол друга на показ. Но это не значило, что его так просто вписали в свои расходы. Жить, конечно, пришлось по его правилам, на его условиях, и всё это, по сути, за еду. Выбирает что есть, конечно же, тоже в основном Люцифа, к счастью, у них не такие уж и разные вкусы, и Белиалу буквально не на что жаловаться. Как-то возвращает в те тёмные времена, когда выступления приходили послушать всего пара десятков человек. Хорошо, что с тех пор они неплохо продвинулись и не надо трястись над каждой копейкой.

Несмотря на ситуацию, отношение Белиала не планировало ухудшаться - всё ещё испытывал радость от каждой покупки и с гордостью носил вещи, которые обеспечили ему такое положение. И плевать, что они недостаточно тёплые для поздних прогулок, на которых он присутствовал в угоду пожеланиям своего спасителя. 

Аккуратно ступая через толпу, сегодня, в сумерках 31-го декабря, они продвигаются к крупному продуктовому магазину, который ещё пару часов должен быть открыт. Причина их вылазки совсем не в том, что они не успели закупиться и подготовиться к наступающему Новому году. И, если честно, Белиал без малейшего понятия, в чём дело. Люцифа просто внезапно подскочил с излюбленного кресла в номере и сказал, что сейчас вернётся, но Белиал увязался за ним чисто по привычке, которая успела сформироваться на удивление быстро. Не то чтобы их раньше было легко заметить поодиночке, но в незнакомом месте, кажется, стали ещё неразлучнее. По крайней мере, Бельзебуб (и без этого не большой их фанат) начал воротить нос и вредничать куда чаще.

Магазин в сравнении с улицами выглядит пустым, даже заброшенным, но тут хотя бы тепло. Только какие-то бедняги остались работать на кассе, наверно, ради повышенной зарплаты или от горя, чтобы не провести день в одиночестве. Однако их измученные улыбки не смогли отпугнуть Люцифа, чьи глаза сияют уверенностью. Он прямиком проходит в ряд с алкоголем и без тени сомнения берёт любимое вино. Белиал было захотел посмеяться над своей недогадливостью, но успевает только улыбнуться. Без предупреждения целеустремлённый парень отправляется дальше. Сначала за палочками корицы, лимоном с апельсинами, а потом ещё за какими-то специями, названия которых компаньон не смог уловить. Нет, оказывается, он ещё не до конца понимает задумку.  
И небольшое замешательство мелькает на лице, когда Люцифа добирается к кассам, подобрав по пути пакет бумажных одноразовых стаканчиков. Разве для вина не подойдёт бокал, который определённо есть где-то в номере? 

Кассир выдавливает из себя приветствие и проговаривает стандартный набор вопросов. И клиент сухо отвечает на каждый из них, пока копается в своём кошельке, чтобы подготовить нужную сумму. Как обычно, при контакте с незнакомцами он звучит невероятно холодно и неприветливо. Даже такие положительные фразы как «спасибо» и «удачного дня» могут создать необъяснимый дискомфорт. Люцифа не может исправить в себе эту черту, знает о ней, но совершенно не замечает разницы между интонациями, да и чужое мнение в повседневности его не настолько заботит. Из-за этой же причуды, несмотря на все уговоры, парень ещё ни разу не согласился петь в одиночку, максимум, на который его однажды смогли уломать, это бэк-вокал. В такие моменты Белиал вспоминает, насколько ему повезло когда-то оказаться «любопытной загадкой» в понимании этого человека. Для него этот голос прекрасен и переливается едва заметными эмоциями, которые подобно одиноким крохотным цветам, проросли из-под слоя слепящего снега. Белиал хотел бы «показать» эту красоту всему миру, ровно так же сильно, как и оставить для себя, но финальное решение всегда принадлежит его непреклонному и упрямому обладателю.

Снова находясь на свежем воздухе, они стоят неподалёку от автоматических дверей, изучают извилистые перепутья на карте. Вся спешка улетучилась, когда Люцифа получил драгоценный кулёк, который теперь держит в руке бережно и крепко. И Белиал невольно задумывается, будут ли изящные пальцы клавишиста сжимать его ладонь с теми же чувствами. Едва ли такие мысли могут считаться «дружественными», но от этого кажутся только более манящими. Простое желание легко становится отправной точкой для чего-то большего, что заставляет кровь бежать быстрее, и он старается не подавать виду. Отвлекает себя рассматриванием обильного количества украшений, что неустанно мерцают повсюду уже около двух месяцев благодаря Рождественской лихорадке: на перилах, окнах, фальшивых громоздких ёлках. Всё намекает на праздничное настроение, но единственный доступный снег в этом году – искусственный. Хотя синоптики несколько дней подряд обещали жуткий ураган с заносами, настоящую катастрофу, против которой ни он, ни остальная часть банды на данный момент не имели возражений.  
Окончательно разобравшись в карте, Люцифа со вздохом оглашает:  
– Раз уж ты ходишь за мной, как пришитый, давай заглянем в аптеку.

– Как скажешь, – у Белиала не появляется лишних вопросов, он послушно кивает. Замечание совершенно справедливое, так как в этот раз его никто не звал с собой. Люцифа хмурится на такой простой ответ, и что-то в нём меняется, хотя общий вид, по личным меркам, остаётся довольно позитивным. 

Был выбран прямой, но на удивление безлюдный маршрут.  
Своим видом дорога кричит «не иди сюда», но, не замечая этого или просто игнорируя, зачинщик вылазки уверенно ступает вперёд. Иногда Белиал гадает, является ли это его способом справляться со старой травмой или же способом напоминать о ней.

Как оказалось, внутренние страхи были абсолютно оправданы. Вокалист едва сдерживает постыдные вскрики, когда поскальзывается на замёрзших лужах, пока холодный ветер оставлет неприятное жжение на открытых участках кожи. Однако в отличие от него, Люцифа не испытывает подобных проблем, аккуратно выбирает тропы и видит, какие части льдин потрёпаны достаточно, чтобы обеспечить нормальный ход. Благодаря своим «уникальным» навыкам, он идёт несколько впереди и не собирается предлагать свою помощь из-за ценности груза, но смиренно ожидает Белиала каждый раз, когда тот начинает терять равновесие. Приковывает к нему взгляд, будто это действительно поможет устоять на ногах.  
Простое это совпадение, или же какой-то магический трюк – парень так и не распластался по мёрзлому асфальту. Упасть лицом в грязь перед Люцифа, было последним из всевозможных желаний, для него хочется быть лучше.

Напряжение окончательно спадает, когда их лица начинает освещать безопасная вывеска аптеки – один из тех немногих источников света, который не раздражает в это время года. Целые и невредимые, они недолго мнутся у ступенек, Белиал успевает потратить секунду или две на восстановление дыхания, когда к нему снова обращаются. Теперь с определённой целью. 

– Бери, что обычно, и прихвати рулон марли и пластыря. Болеутоляющее у нас ещё есть, – Люцифа кладёт в его руку бумажник и делает пару шагов назад, чтобы случайно не быть задетым дверью. Он может доверить ему выполнение прямых поручений.

– Обычно? Но я ни о чём таком даже не задумывался, – отвечает игриво, нарочно растягивая слова в своей излюбленной мелодичной манере. Это вызывает по-своему приятную ухмылку на лице друга. Впрочем, её появление не спасает Белиала от убийственной прямолинейности в свою сторону.

– Ты никогда не думаешь, ты просто пользуешься моментом. Я не собираюсь позволить тебе подхватить что-то и начать распространение болезней из-за крохотной проблемы. Или ты надеешься, что я не знаю или забываю, чем заканчиваются вечеринки с Азазелем, если тебя не успело вырубить на середине?

– Ничего не могу поделать. На его фоне я выгляжу выигрышно, – в защите он с улыбкой выставил перед собой ладони, умоляя не продолжать эту тему. Эти вечеринки всегда проходят абсолютно безумно с кучей незнакомцев, алкоголя и непонятно откуда прикочевавших наркотиков, и на утро от них ничего не остаётся кроме проблем и последствий. Жест, похоже, срабатывает, так как Люцифа наклоняет голову и издаёт забавный звук, который при должном исполнении можно было бы принять за смешок. Он в самом деле недолюбливает Азазеля за тупость и приставучесть, и если бы они оба не знали, что по его мнению «кто угодно на таком фоне может выглядеть выигрышно», то не постеснялся бы озвучить мысль ещё раз. Тем не менее, никто не собирался оспаривать ценность этого индивида для их группы, даже у него были положительные стороны. – Тем более, я не собирался сегодня идти.

Заключительная фраза сразу заставляет Люцифа удивиться и насторожиться, будто он внезапно испытал на себе сильные слуховые галлюцинации. Впрочем, ничто не может заставить его чувствовать себя таким образом слишком долго. Быстро избавившись от замешательства, его лицо приобретает привычную собранность и хладнокровие. Изучающие, обжигающие глаза могли проделать в Белиале дыру, но не задерживались нигде достаточно долго, чтобы это произошло. И окончательно убедившись, что это была не шутка, парень внезапно подаётся вперёд и протягивает запястье к виску Белиала.

– Ты не заболел? – серьёзность тона заставила того дёрнуться, ровно как и ощущение чужого тепла. Он был готов растаять в моменте, но заставил свои глупо приоткрытые губы шевелиться.

– Здоров, конечно же! Просто не хочу сталкиваться с брюзжанием Бабса в праздник, – напоследок он показушно поёжился. Несмотря на то, что Белиал всегда старался поддерживать со всеми в группе дружеские отношения, тому всегда было к чему придраться. И только Люцифа мог спасти его от очередной горы необоснованных претензий и поставить Бельзебуба на место. 

Конечно, была озвучена только половина правды. Другой причиной было то, что сам Люцифа не горел желанием присутствовать на очередном беспорядке. И Белиалу казалось, что не может оставить его одного, хотя это и было вполне естественным явлением и не вызывало большого дискомфорта у второго. Люцифа расслабляется, так как так и не нащупал никакого повышения температуры, и убирает руку от чужого лица. Реакция парня из-за потери контакта не заставляет себя ждать. В спешке он как можно непринуждённее добавляет:  
– Хотя признаюсь, что немного замёрз.

– Наверно, надо теплее одеваться. Не считаешь? – не впечатлённый заявлением, он не упускает шанса кинуть взгляд упрёка на глубокий вырез в одежде, который открывает вид на подкачанные грудные мышцы. С заминкой Белиал посмотрел в ту же точку, будто до этого момента не определял это как проблему.

– Красота требует жертв…

– Это идиотизм и совершенно неподходящий случай для этого оправдания, – грубо перебивает его Люцифа, разматывая пригретый шарф со своей шеи. – Ты главный вокалист и должен лучше заботиться о своём горле.

Пока замёрзший друг пытается осознать полученный выговор и что-то возразить, Люцифа накидывает на крепкие плечи красную полосу ткани, после чего завязывает её и деловито поправляет, как галстук перед важным собеседованием. Через мгновение шарф сокрыл всё, что требовалось, и его «рваные» края были заправлены под верхний слой одежды. И Белиал едва удерживает себя от того, чтобы не замурчать. Конечно, у него была далёкая фантазия о том, что он в мороз предложит Люцифа свою куртку, и как по странному мило и нелепо тот будет выглядеть в великоватой одежде. Но реальность припасла для него другие сюрпризы, которые были не менее очаровательны.

– Теперь можешь ты, наконец, сделать то, о чём я тебя попросил? – вопрос скорее риторический, он не примет отказа. Служит скорее для того, чтобы сообщить о том, что терпение и время не бесконечные. – Я подожду снаружи.

– М? Нервничаешь, что продавец может подумать, что мы вместе и намечается жаркая ночка? – одной ногой на ступеньках, он в полуобороте обращается к собеседнику.

Кивая в сторону выглядывающего из пакета винного горлышка, Люцифа отвечает на «забавный» комментарий совершенно безэмоционально:  
– Это именно то, что он подумает.

Белиал, пожав плечами, широко улыбнулся и зашел внутрь. Ему было отказано в наслаждении увидеть смущение на хорошо знакомом лице. У него нет никаких причин беспокоиться за этого парня, его можно оставить одного. Несмотря на темень, часы показывали половину седьмого вечера, что едва ли считалось опасным временем. Да и на самом деле, Люцифа был как раз тем, кого стоило бы опасаться. 

Люцифа легкими движениями поправляет ворот своей рубашки, чтобы прикрыть аккуратный, но внушительный шрам и поднимает голову к небу. Наблюдая за городскими облаками, которые превращают насыщенную ночную синеву в отвратительную смесь коричневого, вдыхает промозглый воздух полной грудью медленно, чтобы насладиться быстро исчезающей свежестью. Почти жалеет, что при всём желании, не сможет увидеть звёзд в этот день, но надежда на хорошее, мирное времяпровождение пока ещё не превратилась в шутку, и этого было достаточно. Возможная компания в виде Белиала не нарушала планов, даже соответствовала им. Приятным дополнением являлось то, что не придётся самостоятельно его отлавливать.

Целый день тот вёл себя неестественно тихо, почти не привлекал внимания, и в итоге заставил волноваться о своём здоровье. Но самой неприятной и тревожной частью, по мнению Люцифа, были пропавшие из алых глаз огоньки, которые могли приободрить даже в самые тёмные дни. Если его собственные становились подобны всепоглощающей леденящей бездне, то у друга наблюдалась совершенно иная картина – подобно растениям увядали и жухли, медленно и болезненно. Натянутые или вымученные улыбки, что иногда мелькали на лице, раздражали не меньше. Будто Белиал действительно рассчитывал, что сможет его обмануть таким древним трюком. На это было тяжело смотреть и ничего не делать, поэтому Люцифа внезапно сорвался с места, напугав своего соседа, и отправился в продуктовый. Он собирался исправить положение незаметно, чтобы «сюрприз» оставался таковым и выглядел случайно и ненавязчиво. И сделать это до того, как Белиал отправится на вечеринку. Но раз уж тот никуда не идёт, то больше нет смысла спешить.

Изредка поглядывая на купленный им набор, он знал, что испортить что-то будет уже почти невозможно. Тёплый глинтвейн, новогодние салюты и…  
«– …любимый друг?» – смеётся, хотя на самом деле не издаёт ни звука. Ему тяжело охарактеризовать их отношения хоть каким-то образом. Только у Сатаны нашлось подходящее определение, которое, тем не менее, звучало невероятно глупо.

Люцифа обращает внимание на характерный хлопок, который происходит при открытии двери, и перестаёт бесцельно рассматривать высь. Белиал моментально оказывается рядом и пытается понять, чем был так увлечён его «любимый».

– Видел что-нибудь интересное? – понемногу он приходит в себя, хотя бы звучит уже не как потерпевший самую большую неудачу в жизни человек. 

Если бы Люцифа до встречи с этим индивидом сказали, что простая покупка презервативов может приподнять кому-то настроение даже без их дальнейшего использования, наверно не понял бы, о чём зашла речь. А сейчас у него есть Белиал, которому нравится иметь их на руках, потому что представляют собой что-то вроде «счастливого талисмана» и дают шанс «быть кем угодно без последствий». К слову, Люцифа не совсем радушно воспринимает его стремление «не быть собой», хоть и определяет это как «восхитительный, требующий великой выдержки навык», так как по-другому быть связанным с множеством абсолютно разных людей просто невозможно. Этот мир любит изворотливых притворщиков и лжецов, и Белиала можно было назвать одним из лучших. Так как это неотъемлемая, осознанная (и от этого ценная) часть его личности. 

Пришлось потратить невероятно много сил и времени - годы, чтобы вскрыть, разобрать, отделить, а потом собрать заново, составить хотя бы приблизительную личность знакомого и, отталкиваясь от неё, буквально заставить того быть искреннее. Люцифа ненавидит дезинформацию, и не смотря на то, что процесс был болезненным, утомительным и «грязным», не жалеет ни об одной из секунд, проведённых за этим занятием. Даже если и по сей день между ними бывают недопонимания, недоговорённости, и иногда приходится изощряться (как сейчас), чтобы вывести того на чистую воду или привести в порядок. Конечно, время от времени Белиал обманывает и играет с теми, кто не заслужил подобного отношения – «хорошими», «невинными» созданиями, и правильным решением было бы его остановить, наказать, разоблачить. Но Люцифа плевать на других людей, если они ничего для него не значат, они могут спокойно служить для самовыражения неудавшегося актёра, который постепенно стал важной частью его жизни. Может, Люцифа и не вступал с ним в сексуальную связь, как многие другие, но он единственный, кто видел Белиала по настоящему «голым». И не собирается этим делиться.  
Не должен ли друг ненавидеть его за отказ наслаждаться «красивой, но лживой картиной»?

– Нет, только грязный смог, – мотает головой и протягивает ладонь с понятным жестом, который Белиал сразу же подхватывает. Кошелёк возвращается в руки владельца, и тот проверяет количество оставшихся денег для обыкновенной отчётности. Подсчитав разницу, Люцифа кладёт его во внутренний карман и оглашает:  
– Возвращаемся в номер через парк. Так будет быстрее.

Ему даже не надо оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что компаньон до сих пор следует за ним. Но для комфорта прогулки замедляет шаг, когда они заходят на ухоженную территорию, чтобы они могли сравняться. Здесь заметно больше людей – даже, можно сказать, целые семьи. Даже в отсутствии снега они радуются уходу этого года. Дети смеются, бегают и верещат, а взрослые в полуголос обсуждают, в каком порядке будут запускать фейерверки. Парочки облюбовали большинство скамеек и жались друг к другу, наблюдая за движением вокруг. Люцифа не помнит, чтобы тут было так оживлённо. Хотя уже не раз брал этот прямой маршрут «аптека-отель» ради оказания первой помощи своей банде после «слишком бурного» веселья, потому что был тем, кто, как правило, пил меньше и медленнее остальных. Но это хорошее стечение обстоятельств, думает он, когда краем глаза наблюдает за проявляющейся любопытностью на лице Белиала.

Тот также осматривался по сторонам в попытках напомнить себе, как он так же радостно проводил праздники, совершенно не обращая внимания на рабочие завалы. Скорее всего, потому что они являлись неотъемлемой частью веселья. Без сомнений можно заявить, что пение заводило его не меньше, чем самих слушателей. Но никто не осмелился взять с собой инструменты, чтобы аккомпанировать буйному певцу. Если бы какой-то из них оказался повреждён при транспортировке, это бы стало причиной для скорби. А его нужды едва ли может удовлетворить местное «ванильное» караоке, будто ему не всё равно над чем надрывать горло.

– Фаа-сан, давайте немного задержимся? Сделаем небольшой крюк через центр, – крохотный отблеск пламени в глазах значит, что он явно что-то замышляет. Это уже было больше похоже на Белиала, которого он знает.

– Хорошо. Раз уж предлагаешь, значит, согрелся? – Люцифа останавливается и делает неполный шаг в сторону предложенного пути, как бы оповещая попутчика о том, что совершенно не возражает потратить каких-то лишних пять минут.

– Да, спасибо за это, – цепляется пальцами за повязанный узел шарфа и зарывается лицом в спасительную мягкость, стараясь не прерывать зрительный контакт. В этот раз его улыбка движима настоящей эмоцией и служит подтверждением слов.

Теперь их ведёт Белиал, который с каждым шагом начинает светиться всё ярче. Что бы тот ни придумал – он в восторге от идеи. Между ними царит комфортная тишина, пока вокруг шум людей, «жизни» смешивается с методичным постукиванием и скрипом спящих деревьев и едва заметным звоном крохотных дешёвых колокольчиков. Медленно, не задерживаясь, они проходят мимо выключенного ещё с начала осени фонтана, который сейчас больше напоминает бассейн, наполненный пожухлыми, примёрзшими листьями. Фонари без перебоев освещают выстланную плиткой тропу, придавая их теням цвет. Но как бы не хотелось нарушать эту немую идиллию – Белиал подаёт голос, когда они оказываются под высокой аркой, которая обозначала главный вход.  
– Постой.

Люцифа замирает и вопросительно смотрит на парня рядом с ним. И некоторое время они просто пялятся друг на друга. Пока один не указывает взглядом наверх. Закономерно, второй начинает высматривать, что такого мог приметить его друг, кроме старых украшений. Но, похоже, в украшениях и была причина. Потому что в итоге Люцифа замечает гроздь мелких белых шариков, что, вероятно, являлось омелой. «Никто не потрудился убрать даже это», – хмурится. И возвращает недовольный взгляд обратно к Белиалу, ругаясь про себя на его хорошее зрение. Сейчас оно было совершенно некстати.

– Да ладно, это же традиция. Чмокнемся и сможем пойти дальше, – доволен собой. Слишком доволен. Смотрит с неким вызовом, будто бы мог подловить, и отклониться не получится, но для Люцифа этого недостаточно. Это была жалкая попытка. Белиал всё ещё был только на полпути к «оживлению», и у парня не было ни единого желания целовать кого-то с глазами отдающими мертвечиной, гнилой плотью. Более того, Белиал продолжал обыгрывать подобное, как шутки, что не могло не вызывать очередной тяжелый вздох и желание на самом деле ему навредить.

– Здесь? – голос напоминающий эхо, в точности передаёт его не увлечённость ситуацией.

– Да. Почему нет?

– Потому что сейчас не Рождество и, - Люцифа начинает ход в сторону временного жилища, оставляя неудовлетворённого спутника позади. И напоследок, как бы невзначай, кидает через плечо фразу, что была эмоционально окрашена чуть сильнее обычного:  
– У меня были другие планы.

Призрачная игривость и загадочность в тоне моментально подействовали на Белиала невообразимым образом. Шумный вдох, неприкрытое удивление и непонимание быстро сменялись надеждой и восхищением и обратно. Люцифа клянётся, что мог услышать, как сердце оного подпрыгнуло, а шестерёнки завертелись в голове. Постепенно, Белиал выходит из оцепенения и спешит нагнать парня, ехидная улыбка которого моментально исчезает, когда он пытается заглянуть в непроницаемое лицо в слепом желании найти ответы. Но Люцифа пока ещё не готов их дать, не так просто. Ему нужно подготовиться, так как, в самом деле, хочет получить удовольствие от запланированного тяжелого разговора. И создать для них приятное воспоминание. Что сейчас не переживал бы его друг, какие безумные сценарии не мелькали бы в его сознании, Люцифа считает их достойными того момента, что Белиал получит взамен.

Оказавшись в отеле, парочка без проблем поднимается на свой этаж. И вскоре их окутывает приветливая атмосфера номера, дверь с легким щелчком закрывается одним из них на ключ. Им не нужны нежданные гости. Сбрасывая с себя одежду и сортируя покупки, они делают вид, будто позабыли о существовании друг друга. Белиал не роняет ни слова, хотя, по-видимому, и пытается начать беседу. Люцифа учтиво делает вид, что не волнуется о том, что его компаньон похож на рыбу, выброшенную на берег. Спокойно выжидает, когда тот заговорит человеческой речью.  
К большой радости, это не всё, чем он занимается.

В номере нет плиты, что очевидно, но Люцифа нужна только розетка и приемлемая поверхность – чего здесь было в достатке. Пока Белиал в раздумьях и пытается разгрести тонну сообщений, которые атаковали его телефон при присоединении к местной сети, сожитель без тени сомнения приступает к выполнению плана, как делал уже много раз до этого. Достаёт из недр рюкзака переносную электрическую плитку, небольшую кастрюлю и старается не кинуть чем-нибудь в источник приятного, но раздражительного смеха. Белиал не смог сдержаться, как и в первый раз – считал этот вид чересчур комичным - но успокоился быстрее. Когда они паковались, он и остальная часть банды потратили на истерику добрых десять минут, чем получили разъярённый комментарий от Люцифа:  
– Когда вы просрёте свои деньги на всякий мусор и приползёте ко мне – остаток поездки будете есть суп. И только чёртов луковый суп, чтобы вы успели пожалеть о своём жизненном выборе. И будете делать его в этой самой кастрюле, на этой самой «древней штуковине».

В качестве лидера, за ним было приятно следовать. Когда он злится, то всегда выглядит пугающе и напоминает ядовитую змею: глаза сужаются в опасном, хищном прищуре; поза становится горделивой и вызывающей – каждый мускул напрягается, будто он одновременно защищается и готов нанести фатальный удар; его привычки процеживать слова сквозь зубы и «выпускать пар» – всегда шипение вместо криков – только дополняли образ. Кровь стынет в жилах хлеще, чем при просмотре фильма ужасов. Белиал может получать от этого извращённое удовольствие, но беспокойство за свою жизнь в самом деле помогает не провоцировать друга чаще, чем нужно. Когда Люцифа бьёт – это всегда больно, и не дайте изящному телосложению обмануть вас – мускулы ему не для красоты (как и острый раскладной нож).

Если подумать, как тот и предсказывал, Белиал правда оказался на мели.  
«И Азазель скоро падёт… после этой вечеринки – точно», – по старой, тянущейся ещё со старшей школы дружбе он оказывался в курсе трат и, как ни странно, умел считать. «Не знаю насчёт Бабса и Сатаны», – у первого был здоровый аппетит, но мог есть абсолютно любую дрянь, любого качества и оставаться в живых, а у второго в домашнем одиночестве осталась драгоценная пассия, которая наверняка ждала каких-то сувениров.  
Может, через пару дней «угроза» Люцифа станет горькой реальностью. 

Но для чего он достал этот набор сейчас?  
Расслабляясь на своей кровати, Белиал решает не задерживать на этом внимания и не мешаться под ногами, и без этого есть над чем поразмыслить, чем заняться. Ближайшие несколько часов ему предстоит придумывать отмазки и объяснять Азазелю, почему не придёт на его вечеринку, потому что до сих пор этого не сделал. Вполне возможно, что по окончанию придется оказаться в чёрном списке.  
Переписка идёт тяжело и утомляет настолько сильно, что незаметно для себя «прогульщик» начинает проваливаться в сон, когда всего на секунду смыкает веки в ожидании очередного ответа.  
Где-то на фоне он слышит методичные звуки готовки, и с каждым тихим постукиванием дощечки, хрустом сочной кожуры его тревоги уходят всё дальше, пока совсем не оставляют голову, уступив место сгустившейся бархатистой черноте. 

Белиал оказывается разбужен ненавязчивым, но бодрящим запахом в комнате. Аромат кажется до жути знакомым и вызывает странные чувства. Протирая глаза от остатков дрёмы, парень тянется за телефоном, который почему-то лежит рядом на тумбочке, а не на полу или под ним, как это обычно бывает в таких ситуациях. Люцифа нет поблизости, но это определённо его рук дело. Скорее всего, свою долю сыграла бережливая черта оного, хотя ничего не мешает Белиалу представить, что был замешан и какой-то личный мотив. 

С приподнятым настроением проводит пальцем по дисплею. Смотрит на время и издаёт разочарованный стон, он долго был без сознания, уже почти двенадцать. Из него получилась кошмарная компания. Следующее, что попадает в поле зрения, тоже не радует – трёхзначная отметка на диалоге. Заходит проверить, потому что отвечать уже точно необязательно, а любопытство надо унять. На каком моменте он уснул?

Губы медленно растягиваются в неконтролируемом, самодовольном оскале, когда Белиал обнаруживает очередной приятный сюрприз. Тонна сообщений от Азазеля, которые он упустил – сначала по «теме», а потом с классическими криками об игнорировании и редкими попытками остальных его унять – оканчиваются фразой Люцифа. 

«Твоё нескончаемое нытьё отправило его в кому. Заткнись» 

Наверно, зря они выбрали общую беседу для обсуждения этого вопроса. Хотя он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что ему «жаль». Исход прекрасный. Люцифа почти не появлялся в групповом чате, только если по делам или если не мог игнорировать раздражающий спам. Это был второй вариант. И, видимо, почувствовав лёгкость в собственном кармане, Азазель решил не играть с судьбой.

Потягиваясь, Белиал, наверно впервые за весь отпуск ощутил, что отдыхает, будто до этого момента заставлял себя гнаться за чем-то ненужным. Когда ему всего-то и требовалось остановиться, сделать глубокий вдох и забыть о том, кем он «должен» или «хочет» являться для остальных, какие роли на себя взял. Мысли почему-то не казались больше противоречивыми и спутанными. Люцифа совсем не из тех, кто будет обвинять его в том, что не соответствует ожиданиям – он примет новую информацию и будет отталкиваться от неё в дальнейшем. И когда притворщик пытается быть кем-то ещё – лучшей или худшей версией себя, это лишь усугубляет отношения, потому что ставит под вопрос их сообразительность и зрелость. Можно начать воспевать оды Люцифа за терпение, но Белиал знает, что собирается сказать и это немного не то. Если друг не акцентировал внимание на отвратительном поведении напрямую, значит, он не хочет ни извинений, ни благодарностей. 

«Что иногда могут сделать с человеком дополнительные часы сна в правильной атмосфере», – уверено встав на ноги и накинув куртку с воротом, он отправился к единственному месту, где мог сейчас находиться смысл его жизни – тот, ради кого он открывает глаза. 

Открытый балкон, отгороженный от основного пространства стеклянной дверью, является отличной площадкой, с которой открывается душещипательный вид. Стройная фигура в белом пальто, что облокотилась на крепкие перила, выделяется на фоне ночного города, что переливается яркими красками, но при этом почему-то кажется довольно невзрачным. Интерес Белиала прикован к Люцифа. Его охватывают трепет и волнение, когда он стучит костяшками пальцев по раме. В этом нет никакого смысла, парня видно как на ладони, но Белиал посчитал это немного забавным и не отказал себе в удовольствии попробовать.

Люцифа не подаёт признаков испуга и спокойно переводит взгляд на нарушителя привычного одиночества. На секунду мелькнувшая улыбка и едва заметный кивок восприняты Белиалом, как разрешение войти.

– Привет, – приоткрывает дверь, и первым делом его обдаёт леденящим порывом ветра, который чуть не заставляет подпрыгнуть. Но и в этом есть что-то хорошее, потому что следом он подмечает тот самый запах, что наполнил апартаменты, и здесь он был намного сильнее. Пряный, насыщенный и нежный.

– Хорошо поспал? – встречная фраза не заставляет себя ждать. Их беседы всегда начинаются с чего-то повседневного и постепенно становятся серьёзнее, хотя и продолжают соблюдать лёгкий тон. Обсуждать свои чувства «как бы невзначай» единственный способ, который между ними работает с завидной исправностью.

– Отлично! А ты тут не скучал без меня, – смешливо указывает на тот самый бумажный стаканчик в руках Люцифа, который ещё наполовину был наполнен чем-то алкогольным. Белиал подходит к перилам и почти копирует позу своего собеседника. Благо разница в росте невелика и парень не испытывает дискомфорта или тяги перевалиться через небольшое ограждение. Очень удобно для того, чтобы бесцельно смотреть перед собой, выжидать фейерверков, но Белиал не может и не хочет отводить глаз от человека рядом с ним. Даже если от этого шея начинает слегка побаливать.

– Хмпф, – единственное, что потрудился издать Люцифа, прежде чем припасть губами к горячительному напитку, пар от которого укрывает его лицо. Употребление этой багровой жидкости незамедлительно вызывает лёгкую, расслабленную улыбку. Он любит растягивать удовольствие, и чужое присутствие ничуть не мешает. Пристальное наблюдение за этим процессом заставляет Белиала сглотнуть быстро накопившуюся слюну. Почти смущает себя тем, насколько громко у него это получилось. И тишина не помогает его уверенности.

– Пить на пустой желудок плохая идея, но, – Люцифа поддевает пальцами ободок стакана и протягивает остатки глинтвейна в сторону соседа, – наверно, ты можешь немного попробовать.

Скорее с неловкой ухмылкой, Белиал положительно воспринимает предложение промочить горло. Первое прикосновение к разогретому картону кажется обжигающим на фоне остального мира, но он перебарывает порыв одёрнуть руку и бережливо смыкает пальцы вокруг сосуда. 

Белиал почти чувствует, как взгляд Люцифа впивается в его кожу. Делает глоток, тепло разливается от горла по всему телу, а язык погружается в блаженную агонию благодаря насыщенному вкусу. Он понимает, откуда у друга появилась привычка медленно пить. Иногда алкоголь приятно распробовать, а не употребить и в следующий же момент попытаться забыть о привкусе, что тот после себя оставил. Проходит, кажется, вечность, прежде чем что-то в мозгу издаёт своеобразный щелчок и глаза распахиваются шире.  
– Ох, – теперь Белиал вспомнил, и его тело поразила мелкая дрожь. 

Третий курс института, на дворе середина февраля, сессия общими усилиями закрыта. И Белиал приглашает Люцифа отметить радостное событие вместе. Несмотря на отсутствие снега и временами плюсовую температуру, в некоторых парках были сооружены искусственные катки, которые, хоть и подтаивали у бортиков, пользовались большим спросом. Суета вокруг этих мест заманила Белиала потратить час совместного времени, хотя никто не гарантировал веселье. Они тогда впервые стали на коньки. И для зачинщика это оказалось настоящей катастрофой - «свиданием», которое умудрилось провалиться за первые двадцать минут. Белиал, однако, успел отбить себе колени, удариться плечом и один раз чуть не повалить за собой Люцифа, который волшебным образом смог удержать их двоих.  
Лёд не был его стихией. Абсолютно.  
И чтобы не навредить себе ещё больше, Белиал присоединился к толпе вокруг и оставшееся время просто наблюдал. Дело было не в том, что на друга было неприятно или скучно смотреть, а в том, что даже если бы он захотел «вернуться в игру» – не мог. Тогда он почувствовал себя по-глупому одиноким, бесполезным, неспособным. Он думал, что может быть с Люцифа на одном уровне в созданной ситуации, что они вместе будут кататься или ползать у заграждения, или полировать своими телами лёд. И был не прав в любом из вариантов. Белиал был совершенно не нужен для того, чтобы наслаждаться процессом. Был обманут своими наивными ожиданиями взаимности, потому что никого ещё не хотел заполучить так сильно. Тяжело, когда влюблённость томится ещё с первого курса, и первое «свидание» становится убогим по его же вине. Но для себя и того быстросхватывающего парня на льду Белиал продолжал широкого улыбаться.

– Твоя кислая рожа раздражает, – сказал Люцифа и дополнил фразу легким ударом в целое плечо, когда они собирались расходиться. И удержал страдальца на ещё пару часов.  
Всё, что они делали – сидели, перекидывались словами и пили глинтвейн, который Люцифа таскал из ларька неподалёку. «Свидание» оказалось в каком-то дивном смысле спасено. Они не держались за руки, не разделили поцелуй, и только по инерции Белиал на прощание обронил случайное «я тебя люблю», почему-то этого было достаточно.  
Довольно эгоистично. 

Недолго после этого у них случилась громкая ссора, причиной которой были его личины. Люцифа чуть не выбил из него душу, но они пришли к соглашению. И всё, что происходило между ними до этой неурядицы, просто потеряло ценность, потому что могло быть «неправдой». Не то чтобы у него получилось обмануть Люцифа хоть раз, так как тот изначально был настроен осторожно.

Белиал не вспоминал о конкретном дне и напитке с того самого времени.  
Но сейчас был напуган и восхищен. 

Люцифа помнит и не потрудился воспроизвести некоторые вещи так, чтобы отсылали на тот момент слабости. Белиалу кажется, что Люцифа мог бы распланировать его жизнь, если бы захотел. Не только их «свидания» и списки репетиций, и порядки выступлений. Но тот спокойно оставляет шансы на провал, надеется, но не полагается на случай, позволяет реальности заполнять пробелы между этапами. Предсказуемый и нет одновременно. Белиал чувствует себя слабым и разбитым, но в хорошем смысле, который не до конца понимает.  
Как это было для Люцифа? Принял ли он признание в любви серьёзно? Скорее всего «нет», но спустя столько шуток про это от самого идиота, наверняка понял, что «да». И все попытки Белиала «отшучиваться» далее, наверняка были просто отвратительны. Полностью заслужил его недовольство. Хотя они всё ещё вместе? Значит, всё не так плохо?

Собрав оставшиеся силы, он смотрит в глаза Люцифа, которые так пристально изучают его собственные сейчас. Как две далёкие звезды, они своей холодностью завораживали, притягивали и в комбинации с ясным умом могли убить человека. Они знают, что за воспоминания сейчас пронеслись в голове, видят Белиала насквозь.  
Покашляв в ладонь, старается вернуть моторные функции своему лицу, но голос немого сломан:  
– Это... это хорошо. Очень хорошо, – едва успев договорить, он почувствовал на лице горячие руки, одна из которых медленно и уверенно проделала путь к его затылку, оставив на коже дорожку легкого тепла. Смяв между пальцами короткие, тёмные волосы, крепко ухватилась. 

Белиал думает, что готов упасть в любой момент, и только опора в виде перил мешает опасениям свершиться, будто молния проходит сквозь тело и делает его чересчур податливым. Ситуация не нова, но почему-то сердце готово замереть. В его жизни подобное мало кто инициировал, хотя много кто хотел – с того и привык действовать первым, ещё меньше людей выстраивали схемы и подводили к логическому заключению, и почти никто не придавал хоть толику смысла, ценности. Даже если Люцифа делает это исключительно для себя, то определённо не «просто так». Дав Белиалу секунду на осознание, «друг» притягивает его ближе. 

«Почти идеально», – думает Люцифа, отмечая ясный, разумный взгляд, цвет и насыщенность радужки парня, прежде чем прикрыть веки и коснуться своими губами чужих. На вкус они как его любимое вино, но впиваясь в них глубже, можно почувствовать дурман гвоздики с корицей и освежающую горечь цедры. 

Он любит его, хоть в памяти и нет чётких описаний этого явления. Любит каждый маленький, мирный момент наедине – когда Белиалу не приходится разрываться между расчётливым притворством и бездумной искренностью, каждую искреннюю улыбку.  
Может, Белиал не является причиной, по которой Люцифа просыпается каждый день, но определённо является той, по которой ему хочется и дальше оставаться в сознании, иногда, намного дольше, чем привычные сутки.

Ему бы не хотелось жить в мире, где нет Белиала.

Тот в состоянии наполнить любой день энергией и напряжением, бездумной болтовнёй и блаженной тишиной, шумом и громким переливистым смехом, который более подходил бы какому-то безумцу. Голос Белиала, может, не лучший во вселенной, но единственный, который Люцифа не будет против слышать весь остаток жизни. В нём нет ограничивающего стыда. Он любитель задавать вопросы, приносить проблемы и вместе с ними новую информацию (полезную и не очень) и другие вещи, благодаря которым у Люцифа всегда есть, о чём поразмыслить. И после выдать результат, порой, несовершенный ответ, который тот примет с полной ответственностью и серьёзностью, рассмотрит с той стороны, которую Люцифа никогда не сможет охватить в полной мере, и укажет на недочёты, если они есть.  
Белиал заполняет свободное время в его ежедневной рутине и иногда больше, он необходимый пробел между пунктами в планах, часы поездки, потраченные в дороге на рассматривание мелькающих за окном окрестностей.  
Без него, Люцифа никогда бы не вступил в банду. И, в первую очередь, никогда бы не прикоснулся к черно-белым клавишам снова – спустя все годы, которые не были потрачены на совершенствование навыка. Не вспомнил бы, какое веселье это приносило ему в детстве, до того, как стало утомлять, и все мелодии, повторяющиеся по кругу, смешались в одну единственную, монотонную песню, лишенную смысла и цели. У Люцифа бы никогда не появилось такой ценной отдушины в отрыве от основной работы, как ту, что имеет сейчас.

Каким жалким и скучным стал бы мир без Белиала.

Его глаза розовато-рубинового цвета, которое даже не каждое вино может обрести. И то, как они смотрят на Люцифа с восхищением, радостью, уважением, нежностью, надеждой и иногда неприкрытым желанием, пламенной страстью. Заставляют задумываться Люцифа о том, что если бы когда-то ему пришлось потерять голову, то это было бы первой вещью, которая могла бы подвести к такому плачевному итогу. Потому что все эти чувства настоящие – были проверены, изучены и подтверждены не один раз. Как бы Белиал не пытался обманывать и отвлекать самого себя и остальных, он не в состоянии контролировать свои эмоции на фундаментальном уровне.  
Однажды он признался в любви. Был подвыпившим достаточно для того, чтобы расслабиться, но недостаточно для потери мыслей и зацикливаний. Его слова были искренни, лились от самого сердца и звучали как мольба о помощи. И Люцифа до сих пор не смог понять, зачем тот сделал из этого шутку. Но сейчас он дает Белиалу понять, в какой ситуации они находятся. И если это не заставит его говорить, то хотя бы станет ещё одной шуткой.  
В этот раз, для них двоих.

– Хорошо, но всё равно противно, – говорит, когда прерывает поцелуй и отпускает его лицо. Люцифа не понравилось произошедшее, и он не является фанатом телесной близости, но, видимо, в этот раз созданного контекста хватило, чтобы перебороть неприязнь. Протирает тыльной стороной ладони рот, но не выглядит чересчур отвращённым.  
На самом деле, Белиал считает, что друг выглядит поразительно, но все слова покинули голову, сейчас там было ничего кроме долгого, протяжного крика.  
На прощание Люцифа смотрит с укоризной, когда отходит, чтобы взять для себя новый стакан, так как этот в процессе был сжат в кулаке парня, потерявшего речь, и уже не мог выполнять свои функции. 

С оглушительным грохотом в небе появляются первые салюты.  
Значит, люди были освобождены от очередного убого поздравления от президента и повылезали на улицы. Уже за полночь, и в силу вступает следующий год. Город, наконец, расцветает, и оказывается удостоен внимания Белиала. Между залпами он слышит чертыхания Люцифа, который спешит обратно на балкон, и посмеивается над своим товарищем. Понемногу приходит в себя. Ему кажется, что сейчас только чудом остался в живых или родился заново – толком не понимает. Но понимает кое-что другое, знает, что собирался сказать, знает, на что Люцифа хочет услышать ответ. И он более чем рад предоставить «другу» то, в чём тот нуждается, какими ни были бы последствия. Если ему придётся перестать спать со всеми подряд – это не проблема, в любом случае уже начинало понемногу надоедать. Что ещё? Белиал снова ловит себя на мысли, что не в курсе. Человек, что вскрыл его кровоточащее сердце, точно не руководствуется общепринятыми нормами «отношений», придется спрашивать аккуратно и постепенно.  
Люцифа снова появляется на открытом воздухе, подходит к завёрнутой в несколько полотенец кастрюле, которая находится в углу. Рука не вздрагивает, когда заполняет напитком маленький стакан. Никакой воцарившийся шум, даже такой резкий, как этот в честь праздника, не может перебороть его выработанную стойкость. Будь он хирургом, Белиал бы не побоялся попасть к нему на стол.

– Ничего не изменилось. Я всё ещё люблю тебя, – когда парень возвращается на прежнюю позицию, Белиал кричит, чтобы точно быть услышанным сквозь взрывы и хлопки в небе. Он звучит так, будто получил лучший подарок на свете, единственный, который хотел на самом деле.

– Наверно, ты важен для меня. Больше чем друг, – в свою очередь Люцифа говорит недовольно, но серьёзно, это помогает перебарывать слабое смущение и напрягать связки, чтобы быть громче, – но я не предлагаю тебе встречаться.

– Что тогда? Свадьбу?

– Сатана отзывается о нас «старые женатики». Так что… возможно, – никто, даже сам Люцифа не ожидал, что что-то подобное когда-то вылетит из его уст. Он морщится, и касается пальцами рта, будто слова оставили после себя самую настоящую грязь. Белиал только старается не начать смеяться снова, у него и без этого начало першить горло – холодный воздух не помогает проведению диалога. Но они с трудом могут придумать лучшее время для обсуждения забавных теорий. Смахнув ощущение, парень невозмутимо продолжил:  
– Но для этого придется поехать туда, где это законно. Понадобится накопить приличную сумму денег, так что пока можно об этом не задумываться. Только работать и ещё раз работать.

– Ладно, тогда лучше оставим всё как есть. Без этих занудных рамок. Мне нравится. 

Черты лица Люцифа смягчаются, и тот медленно кивает, пока продолжает наблюдать за вспыхивающими и угасающими цветами на фоне серых облаков. Белиал перестаёт бросать на него томные взгляды – серьёзная часть разговора окончена, и можно расслабиться. Потому что между ними ничего не поменялось, но стало на одну загадку меньше. И они, наконец, смогут заняться другими её аспектами «по мере поступления». Вздыхает. Их отношения изначально нельзя было назвать «нормальными», собственно, как и каждого из них по-отдельности.  
90% времени Белиал ломает себя, генерирует и поддерживает удивительные образы, остальные 10% Люцифа собирает, что от него остаётся. И никто не заметил, когда это началось всерьёз.

– Почему глинтвейн? – спрашивает, когда основные мельтешения и грохот улеглись, только какие-то запоздавшие одиночки время от времени нарушают спокойствие. 

– Твой первый серьёзный прокол. Мне показалось неплохой идеей иногда уметь возвращаться к хорошим моментам, пока создаёшь новые. Иметь схожие элементы, как закладки одного цвета в книгах… и эта конкретная нравится в первую очередь мне, – допивает содержимое стакана и выбрасывает водоупорный картон в урну прожженную запахом сигарет от многих предыдущих постояльцев. Белиал вспоминает про скомканное недоразумение в руке, за которое держался, как за спасательный круг, и повторяет жест.

– Если хотелось добавить в наши отношения немного романтики, то ты попал прямо в цель, – своим голосом изображает глубокое удовлетворение. Несомненно, у Люцифа было извращенное понятие «хорошего», но не сказать, что бессмысленное. Если личность, достойная того, попросит объясниться – он это сделает, хотя будет разочарован тем, что кто-то не додумался самостоятельно. Для него всё выглядит логически и сложно сказать, что это не так. За свою тактичность, Белиал был награждён нескромным приглашением.

– Тогда мне нужно, чтобы ты помог осушить кастрюлю до завтра. Знаешь, может понадобиться, – он поднимает упомянутую посуду в махровой ткани, и Белиал открывает для него дверь, выставляя руку, подобно галантному швейцару. Люцифа закатывает глаза и проходит внутрь, по пути умышленно ткнув парня локтём в рёбра. – Не думай о себе слишком многого и возьми еды.

– А что мы будем делать после? – заходит следом и радуется рабочему отоплению. Салюты были славным зрелищем, которое смогло расшевелить в нём праздничное настроение, о котором хотелось кричать во всё горло, выбежав в какое-то людное место. Но в ближайшем будущем он не собирался покидать номер. Хотелось продолжения веселья в его комфортных, полностью оплаченных пределах. – Распаковывать подарки?

– Тебе есть, что мне предложить? – изогнув бровь, недоверчиво смерил Белиала, у которого не осталось ни копейки. Если у него и могло что-то найтись, то это «что-то» должно было быть приобретено чуть ли не в первый день. Вероятность такого слишком сомнительна, но существует. Услышать ответ было бы действительно интересно.

– Тепло моего тела, – Белиал отвечает быстро, сбрасывая с себя куртку. И всё, что ему нужно сделать для «презентабельной» картины немного развернуться и распрямить плечи. Одежда не оставляет воображению ни сантиметра ухоженных форм, и он обожает их демонстрировать.

– Нет, – Люцифа моментально пожалел о том, что у него была хотя бы одна положительная мысль. Кастрюля становится на стол с чуть большим стуком, чем положено.

– Мы можем хотя бы сдвинуть кровати? Я буду послушным, обещаю. Ты даже не заметишь, что я там.

– Незаметность – не твоя прославленная черта, – повисает пауза, но не глухая и безнадёжная. Люцифа, может, и с хорошей памятью, но отходчивый и попросту берёт время на раздумья. Его мысли не о том, что Белиалу нельзя доверять – несмотря на безобразную сексуальную активность, тот мог превосходно себя контролировать. Скорее размышлял, о том, что может пойти «не так» в отношении более простых вещей. К примеру: пока будут заниматься перемещением, они могут что-то сломать – тумбочку, лампу или даже сами постели, поцарапать стены или пол. И подобная перспектива совершенно не радует. Ему не охота решать проблемы с отелем. Однако, скрестив руки на груди, всё-таки решается дать шанс:  
– Если хочешь двигать мебель, лучше сделать это сейчас, пока мы ещё можем стоять на ногах.

Белиал не смеет возразить.

* * *

На следующее «утро», которое началось ближе ко второй половине дня, Люцифа просыпается в обнимку с человеком, который буквально обернулся вокруг его тела. На удивление, Белиал всё ещё спал – голова покоилась на плече, упершись щекой в ключицу, и если бы не футболка, чужое дыхание стало бы чем-то дико отвлекающим. Сам он лежал чуть ли не в позе «солдатика» и заявленной частью про объятия являлась рука, небрежно огибающая торс Белиала, но даже минимизирование контакта не спасло от частичного онемения. И парень может только представить, сколько бы боли принесло их положение, будь матрас немного жестче. Пошевелившись, чтобы начать разгонять кровь по телу в нормальном порядке, старается не разбудить полуголого соседа. Пока Люцифа ждёт – смотрит на белое свечение, которое сочится через щель между задёрнутыми занавесками. Это даёт ему плохое предчувствие.  
Через пять минут чувство уверенности и контроля над своими конечностями возвращается, Люцифа выбирается из слабого хвата Белиала, каким-то образом не разбудив оного. И первым делом спешит проверить свои опасения. Отодвигает штору, и только одного вида представшей картины хватает, чтобы пустить неприятную дрожь по спине. Люцифа застывает и не в состоянии перебороть нахлынувшие мысли, продолжает держать лоскут. «Синоптики оказались правы, после всего». Яркий свет, который заполнил комнату, вероятно, расшевелил Белиала, потому что краем уха Люцифа слышит ломанный, расстроенный зевок.

Белиал вскоре подкрадывается сзади и ненавязчиво переплетает утончённые пальцы Люцифа со своими, дополнительно не удерживаясь от того, чтобы уткнуться в шрам на изгибе шеи. Парень не отпрянул из-за соприкосновений и даже наоборот, найдя их в этот раз комфортными, крепче сжимает теплую руку. И это стало немым обозначением фразы «доброе утро», потому что никто не захотел говорить первым. Рты всё ещё сухи после вчерашней ночи, а в голове бардак. 

Их глаза одинаково безнадёжно наблюдают, как их, уже наполовину полное, окно продолжают засыпать оледеневшие кристаллы воды. Ужасный снегопад, наконец, добрался и до этого города, прямо, как и обещали люди с утреннего экрана новостей.

– Я надеюсь, мы сможем попасть домой? К назначенной дате я имею в виду, – Белиал сдаётся, не в состоянии выносить завывания и скрежет снаружи. 

– Сомневаюсь.

И это одновременно было лучшим и худшим из того, что можно было сказать.

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада, если поставите кудос ;;


End file.
